royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Pan
Ivy Pan is the only child of Peter Pan, hero of the story "Peter Pan" or "Peter And Wendy". Ivy was always fond of her future destiny as a child, a destiny she was told would be full of excitement and adventure without end. But when the time comes for her to attend Ever After High her father was forced to tell her the whole story she is obliged to inherit; A story in which everyone she cares about will leave her when they grow up, something she is cursed never to do until the time comes for her to have a child for the next generation. Once she learns of her true destiny Ivy chooses to reject her story. Ivy is a Rebel because she wants to be able to grow up and live her life instead of being stuck as a child. Personality Ivy is extremely independent and confidant in what she knows and her abilities. She is kind and generous, sometimes at the expense of herself, because she fails to see just how much she puts into things until it is all over and her work is done. She is always scared of trying to fit into new social situations, even through she is extremely friendly and people more often than not seem to like her. Ivy has big dreams of grand adventures, and although she sometimes struggles to take the first step in achieving them, she has unrelenting determination and will always get herself where she wants to be in the end. Appearance Ivy has bright blue eyes. Her hair is wavy and brown with dark green streaks in her fringe and she normally has it tided back in a low bun or high ponytail. For her make-up she paints a collection of windswept green leaves around her left eye and across her forehead. Fairy Tale - Peter Pan Ivy Pan is destine to be the next Peter Pan from the novel and play Peter Pan, written by J.M. Barrie. Powers and Abilities Other then her curse to no longer age until she her story is over, Ivy has the magical ability to fly with the help of pixie dust. Despite this Ivy always says her true powers are her confidence, her inner strength and her agility, and her art skills. Name "Ivy", is a vine plant with green leaves. Ivy Pan gets her name from this plant because it features in both her and her father Peter's outfits. Setting Ivy lives in Neverland with her father Peter. Their home is a beautiful woodland den Peter constructed in one of the forests. Early Life Ivy had a very happy yet very sheltered childhood and was raised solely by her father, Peter, after her mother died when she was still a baby. Her childhood memories are ones of treasure hunts and playful games of "Explorers" and "Hind and Seek". Ivy was homeschooled since birth she so never knew the darker sides to her story, just the happy, perfect version her father told her. She was never told that The Lost Boys would one day choose to grow-up and leave her, or that the Darlings would choose to return home. And as it was her father Peter's destiny to forget, Ivy was never told Tinker Bell ever existed. Relationships Family Ivy is an only child. Ivy cares deeply for her father Peter, but their relationship is strained. She never knew her mother, who Ivy has been told died while she was still a baby. Friends Ivy is good friends with her roommate Tara Maid, who she met for the first time during her first week of school. Romance Ivy is currently not dating and says she is not looking for a boyfriend at the moment. But if the right kind of guy came along she certainly wouldn't turn him down. Pet Splash is Ivy's faithful sea turtle who lives in her dorm at Ever After High. Ivy first found Splash at Mermaid's Lagoon in Neverland. Attire Colour Scheme Ivy's colour scheme consists of earthy tones such as greens, browns and blacks. Outfit:Original (2018 Redo) Full Details Coming Soon! Outfit:Original (2014) Ivy wears a long black top with light purple sleeves. Over her long top she wears an olive green sash around her waist that has teal edging with a large knot embellishment and her skirt is bright red. Ivy has a brown belt with a gold buckle and she has ivy vine bracelets on each wrist. She also has knee high black boots with ivy going up the legs. Ivy has a green bag with a shoulder strap and a star charm on the strap. Notes Character Trivia *Ivy is a talented artist. Author's Notes * In November 2018, "Ivy Pan" was the first of Ivypan800's OCs to be redesigned as part of her personal EAH Fannon Character Reboot. * "Ivy" is the 1st Original Character created by Ivypan800. * "Ivy" was first thought up sometime in late 2013-early 2014. * "Ivy" made her online debut on this wiki on 24th July 2014. * "Ivy" can also be found on The Mirror Portal, as of 14th November 2018. * "Ivy" is Ivypan800's "Sona" in the EAH universe. ** The Author would like to acknowledge that although she hopes "Ivy's" personality represents her own in some way, there is NO SIMILARITY WHATSOEVER between "Ivy's" family situation and her own. That is purely the work of fiction and set the way it is for the sake of the story. (In reality The Author has two loving parents who are always there for her and two brothers she wouldn't trade for anything!) * "Ivy" was created as a test to see if I could do Ever After High base art on my Microsoft Paint package. I was pretty proud of the results and her story came from her design. (She looked like she might be the daughter of Peter Pan to me!) Gallery Ivy Pan Card.png|(Old Card from 2015) Ivy Pan.png|(Old Art from 2014) Ivy Pan Getting Fairest.png|Getting Fairest (Old Art from 2014) Ivy Pan Thronecoming.png|Thronecoming (Old Art from 2014) Ivy Pan Winter Woderland.png|A Winter in Wonderland (Old Art from 2014) Ivy Pan Art Work.png|Art Work (Old Art from 2014) Ivy Pan's bag.png|Ivy's Bag (Old Art from 2015) Ivy Pan's Bio.png|Ivy's Bio. (Old Art from 2015) Ivy Pan Hat-Tastic Party.png|Hat-Tastic Party (Old Art from 2015) Ivy Pan Legacy Day.png|Legacy Day (Old Art from 2015) Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Neverlandians Category:Peter Pan Category:Ivypan800's OCs